In conventional aircraft engines, engine controllers, such as full authority digital engine controllers (FADECs), control certain operating characteristics of the engines to enhance the engines' performance. Traditional digital engine microcontrollers typically include a variety of sensors that measure, for example, various environmental and engine conditions such as engine temperature, engine fluid pressures, air temperature, and air density and a digital computer, known as an electronic engine control (EEC) unit. During operation of the engine, the EEC unit receives data signals from the sensors and calculates engine operating parameters based upon the data signals. Based upon the engine operating parameters, the digital engine microcontroller controls certain engine components, such as the engine's fuel system and variable geometry, to adjust the engine's fuel usage and optimize the engine's performance.
Conventional aircraft engines also include a power system to provide power to electrical components associated with the aircraft engine. The engine power systems typically include two separate isolated alternators where each alternator charges a channel of the EEC. In addition, an alternate source of EEC power can come from an airframe power source. This source is typically a battery charged by the engine power main aircraft generator or auxiliary power unit generator. The aircraft generator is independently driven by the engine and provides power for aircraft needs. These needs include systems such as utility systems, avionics, flight controls, brakes, lighting, gallies, environmental controls, and battery charging. The generators are typically controlled by a generator control unit. For the purpose of meeting Federal Aviation Administration (FAA) regulations, a conventional digital engine microcontroller, e.g., FADEC, is typically powered using the dedicated engine alternator power system. During operation, the digital engine microcontroller draws power from one or more engine alternator power systems. In the event that the alternator associated with the active channel of the digital engine microcontroller fails, the digital engine microcontroller draws power from the second continuously operating alternator power system. However, as engines continue to require additional electric power to energize more electric effectors such as all-electric actuators and pumps, the use of two redundant alternator systems without output power control can increase the overall weight, waste power, and create heat in the engine power system and can reduce reliability and aircraft payload capability.